When Hell Freezes Over
by Knight of Death
Summary: 8 boys and 8 girls from 2 different institutes meet in a lodge where they learn about each other. They must set aside their hatred for one another to survive a deadly storm. Pairs in Chapter 1. sorry for not putting the ages. they'll be in chapter two


**Pairings: **NejixTen, InoxShika, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, GaaxOC(Kiashi), KankxOC(Karissa), LeexOC(Katara), KibaxOC(Tora)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I own my OCs (Kiashi, Karissa, Katara, and Tora) and this story plot.

* * *

"TORA!!" a pink, blue, and black haired girl the dorm coffee table, music blaring as loud as possible, dancing insanely. A brunette stood there glaring at her roommate. 

"TORA!?!" the brunette screamed. The girl stopped dancing.

"What's up?"

MEETING!!"

"Why are you screaming, Tenten?"

"THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!!"

"Then you're too old!!"

"I'M A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!!"

"So?"

"KURENAI NEEDS TO TALK TO US ALL!!"

The girl jumped down and turned the music down. As the music quieted, a tall brunette woman walked in.

"Kurenai!! What's up?" Tora asked

"Your volume level. Ladies, gather 'round."

The eight young females gathered upon the chairs and the two couches. Kurenai looked around at the girls. She sighed. "Tenten, sit up properly."

The brunette rolled her eyes and rearranged her upside down position to an upright position, arms crossed, pouting.

"Why can't you sit up right?" Kurenai asked.

The brunette snorted. "Please!! Where's the fun?"

"Never mind. Now about the meeting –"

"What's it about?" a blonde questioned.

"Ino, if you let me finish, you'll find out. Alright, continuing with what I was saying. We're going to go on a trip. The eight of you, plus three teachers. Myself, Anko, and Tsunade. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Katara asked.

"Leaf Village Mountain Lodge."

"How Long?"

"The next year and a half."

"Why?"

"Because you ladies need a break. You've improved the most. So this is the reward you all get."

"Wh –"

"Why so many questions?"

"I was just about to ask, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. So go pack, 6 am comes early."

"ok."

The girls split off and went to pack.

* * *

..::Next Morning 6 am::.. 

"Everyone ready?" Kurenai asked. The eight girls nodded. "Who's driving?"

"ME!!" Tora yelled.

"Awww, shit." Tenten groaned "Pay attention to the road this time, got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!!" Tora yelled.

* * *

..::Three hours later::.. 

"PULL OVER!!!" Tenten screamed from the back of the bus. The bus squeaked to a stop.

"What?"

Tenten got up, face paler than usual, eyes wide as hell. She grabbed Tora's shirt and flung her out of the driver's seat.

"I'm driving the rest of the way. You made Ino sicker than usual."

"No fair!! No one else is complaining!!"

"'Cuz they're stuck to the back of the bus." She muttered.

"Oh, ok." The brunette started the bus and headed off towards the lodge. Anko snorted.

"Wow, Tora, a five hour drive in three hours. I think it's a new record."

"Thanks!!" Tora said happily.

* * *

..::3:45 pm::.. 

"Wow, it's HUGE!!" Karissa said.

"Ya think?" Kiashi snorted.

The lodge was built from bricks and from the looks of it, it was the same size, possibly larger, as the institute they lived in.

"Ok, ladies, come here." Tsunade called. The girls walked over.

"Pick a number between one and eight, when I call your name. Sakura?"

"Three"

"Ino"

"Two"

"Tora"

"Five"

"Katara"

"One!!"

"Karissa"

"Four"

"Kiashi"

"Six"

"Hinata"

"Seven"

"Then Tenten gets room eight."

"Whatever."

"Alright, who wants to make dinner?"

"No one." Tora snickered

"I will."

"Thank you, Tenten. Could you make dinner for Twenty-six people, please?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever."

* * *

..::Two hours later::.. 

"Dinner's done!!" Tenten called.

"Up to making dessert?"

"Sure, but it's already been made. I made an assortment of stuff for more than 100 people."

"Good thinking. So what's for dinner?"

"The most common of Italian foods: pasta, pizza, spaghetti, and a little Chinese food as well."

"Ok. Go get cleaned up and change. The others are already getting changed."

"Err…ok…"

The brunette walked upstairs to her room. Tenten yawned as she grabbed some clean clothes. She climbed in the shower and washed herself quickly. She climbed out and pulled her bra and underwear on. Grabbing her brush, combing through her hair, she had a feeling that the teachers were up to something. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans, holes in both knees, and a netted, long sleeved shirt, that showed her black bra. As she rebrushed her hair, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door revealing Hinata wearing a skirt and a spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Ready?" Hinata asked. "Tsunade won't tell us why we're getting dressed up for."

"She's up to something. I can sense it."

"Like?" Hinata questioned as the two decended down the stairs.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" A voice behind the pair asked. Tsunade appeared. The other six girls behind them.

Ino wore a dark purple dress that went to her knees. Sakura, a jean skirt and a red tank top. Kiashi, a pair of capris and a black halter top. Katara, a green teeshirt and white shorts. Karissa, the same as Katara, only opposite colors. Tora wore a neon orange long sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans.

"What you're hiding."

Tsunade sighed, "Go in the dining room, fill in every other chair. Wait before you do anything."

The girls quickly followed their teacher's instructions. Ten minutes later they find out why they'd been waiting. Eight males walked in behind their teacher. Tsunade was beside the male teacher.

"Ladies. Meet your roomies."

* * *

..::Preview Chapter 2: Roomies?!::.. 

"Can you kill him?" Tora asked, pointing to Kiba.

"It's not worth being tazered." Tenten snorted.

"What's on the knife? It looks like – WHERE'S MY COUSIN?!?!" Hinata screamed.

Tenten shrugged, "I don't know."

"WHAT'S ON THE KNIFE?!"

"Ketchup."

Kiba reached over and ran his finger across the blade, putting his finger in his mouth. He gagged. "It's blood!"

"WHERE'S NEJI?!" Hinata demanded, jumping up.


End file.
